This invention relates to an apparatus and method for extruding and cooling a polymeric sheet, and particularly relates to an extruding and cooling method in which the cooling of the polymeric sheet is conducted by passing the sheet between successive nips in a plurality of cooling rolls arranged as a unit to process the sheet through successive nips, such arrangement of cooling rolls being generically referred to herein as a roll stack.